Closer Then You Think
by KxAxT
Summary: A collaboration project with kmart153, amy4156, and ttran59...trailor inside...please read and review:D Niley xoxo
1. Trailor

**Closer Then You Think**

What you see on the outside, never truly portrays the emotions that one holds within.

Living in a world that they can't seem to control…where they have to be something they're not. 

**She had been in and out of rocky relationships, fighting to find her individuality.**

_Shows a petite brunette staring at herself in the mirror..._

**She has millions of people waiting for her to fail, crazed fans and paparazzi tracking her every move…**

_Shows her walking down the street surrounded by paparazzi_

**Living in the shadow of her alter ego, wishing people could see past the blonde locks.**

_Shows her sitting on the ground crying, her wig half off._

**How could a girl live like this?**

_Flashes to her crying under a tree in her backyard_

**He has everything he had ever dreamt of…**

_Flicks to a curly haired boy singing on stage_

**But no one understood him…no one really knew who he truly was…**

_Shows the boy reading a magazine…his face plastered all over it_

"_This is all a load of crap," he shouts, as he throws the magazine across the room._

**He was diagnosed and forever categorized in the population as one with a life-long disease.**

_Shows him sticking the needle in his arm to check his blood pressure._

**Living in the shadow of a family name, he was forever known as a Jonas Brother, not as an individual.**

_Pans to the boy lying down on his bead, a pillow covering his face._

**He was overwhelmed by fame, chased down every street corner, flashes of light everywhere he turned.**

_Shows him running down a sidewalk, a mob of fans and paparazzi chasing after him._

**He needed to get away, but didn't know how…**

Two strangers, so alike, yet so different.

They are fighting an inner battle, to find out who they truly are but all it takes is someone to help them find their way.

**Coming soon to a Computer Screen near You.**

**March 2008**

**A collaboration Project**

**KxAxT**

Please Review...xoxo


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Thank you to all those people who read our trailor, and a special thank you to those who took the time to review...we really apreciate it! We have been tyring to work really hard on this story and truely hope you like it! We ope to get at least 5 reviews per chapter before we upload the next one so would really enjoy hearing your feedback! This chapter is a fairly dramatic chapter...but it is needed so you can get an idea about their lives...So without further delay...here is chapter one! xoxo **

Miley's POV

I sat at a small café fiddling with a ring on my index finger. I had a half drunken coffee mug sitting in front of me and I as reading over the newest script of a new movie that I had just been sent in the mail. The script was so cliché, the same crap that they constantly forced me to read, telling me that I was born to play the part. I glanced up around the empty café, the silence was eerie but at the same time, it was peaceful. I picked up the cup, and took a slow sip, before I set it back down.

I realized I had been sitting in the same spot for the past hour, gone through three cups of coffee and read most of the script. I decided I would head home, so I pulled out my purse, quickly pulling out a few crumpled bills and set them on the table I slung my purse over my shoulder and slid my shades over my eyes. I walked over and opened the door, the bells chiming as I stepped outside.

The instant I placed a foot outside the door, bright flashes immediately went off as people began to crowd around me. I gave them a weak smile as I made my way past the crowd of photographers calling my name. I stepped into my car, and quickly pulled out of the parking spot, and drove off.

Turning around the corner, I headed towards the direction of my townhouse; once I arrived I pulled into the gated community complex that sat directly off the sandy beaches, pulling into the parking spot. I shut off the engine and slid out of the car. I quickly walked down the path and onto the steps that led to my front door.

I slid the key into the lock and walked in, closing the door behind. The beige wall gave off a homey feel, I had done this on purpose...my home meant the world to me. I padded into the empty house I made my way across the wooden floors. I threw my keys into my purse, before setting the bag onto the console table. I slipped off my shoes, and placed them into the hall closet.

I walked over to the kitchen, my bare feet pressing against the cold floors. I made my way over to the stainless steel refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water. I sat down as I placed my elbows against the granite countertops, my gaze turning to the window. I have the most beautiful view of the ocean…I can see the waves making their way onto the shore, slowly rippling, onto the white sandy beach. My home is my sanctuary.

I sat there for a while, before I remembered I had to call my manager and let her know what I thought of the new script. I knew exactly what I thought of it…_what a sappy piece of crap…that is exactly like every other movie part I have taken part in_…but of course I couldn't say that, I had to say exactly what was expected of me.

I picked up my phone and dialed her number…_ring ring…_

**Manager **_Miley)_

**Hello Miranda speaking, how can I help you? **

_Hey, it's just Miley_

**Oh hey Miles, did you get the script? What did you think? **She sounded awfully excited.

_Oh what a work of art…loved it…when do you want me to come into the studio?_ I was trying my best not to sound too sarcastic.

**Tomorrow if you can…**

_Oh not a problem, I'll see you then_

**Bye**

At that, we both hung up. This was a similar routine that happened quite often for me. I of course went along with it…that's what people like me do, right?

I decided I would go relax for the afternoon, enjoying the fact that I was not expected to do a single thing...I walked into my computer room and switched on my PC. I loved checking my YouTube page…ever since Mandy and I made our account people wrote to us all the time. They often sent us links to watch their videos they had made for us, which were often really sweet. However once I logged on today I noticed there was a number of nasty messages in my inbox. I decided to open one, my heart sinking in the process…I felt the past few months I was loosing my inner strength to ignore them. This particular person had made a video for me…I clicked on the link to open the page. The title of the video was "Too Fat?? Or Just a Whore??"…_fabulous_ I instantly thought…but decided to watch it anyway.

The video consisted of pictures of me at awkward angles making me look fat, or skanky because my top has ridden up a tiny bit. This was no surprise to me…every time I was in public I had millions of photos taken of me, and for the most part of my life I was able to ignore these videos and comments…but there comes a time in your life where things get too much, and you can't fight against them anymore, you just want to scream. I let a small tear fall down my face…but quickly whipped it away…refusing to be weak. I stood up, slammed my chair back under my desk and walked to my lounge room.

I sat down on my beautiful plush white leather couch, making myself comfortable. I reached for the remote and flicked on the T.V. I immediately saw my own face flash up onto the screen. _Can my day get any worse? Please don't be a bad story_ I begged the television. It started off as a nice story just simply catching up on what I had been doing the past few months…however quickly flashed to a picture of me at the recent Oscars. I had chosen to wear a Dior gown that was absolutely stunning…it had barely any back in it, but flowed all the way to the ground.

The heading read "Too Thin? What's Miss Miley been doing to herself? Teens these days are all heading down the same path…" I wanted to scream, one minute people think I'm too fat…now I'm too thin.

I immediately ran to the bathroom, I ripped my top off so I could see myself in the mirror. Tears were slowly falling down my face…I had no idea what I was suppose to think about myself. I let the paparazzi get into my head; I had always promised myself I would ignore them. But living a life under the scrutiny of the public was starting to show, I was slowly breaking.

I stood their, staring at myself in the mirror…wanting to disappear. No one had any idea what it was like to be me…the public assumed they knew who I was…but they had no idea.

My hands were in fists, I was angry, I was upset, I was breaking…

I let the tears flow…my teeth were clenched together…I was scared of my own reflection. I slammed my hands against the mirror, screaming…not with pain, but with frustration. I had no idea what I was supposed to do…the mirror quickly shattered. I fell to my knees, sliding to the floor sobbing. I looked down at my hands, they were bleeding. The only thing I could think about was…what story will they make of this now?

After a good cry, I pulled myself off of the tile flooring, and dragged a white towel out of the bathroom cabinet. I ran it under the hot water and placed it on my bleeding cuts, gasping at the pain. I lent my head against the cool white walls, waiting for the bleeding to subside. My legs felt weak, and once more I slid to the floor, listening to the quiet, distant, crashing of waves as the stinging on my arm persisted.

I faintly heard the ringing of my home phone, but didn't have the energy to stand up. I remained seated in the bathroom, waiting for the answering machine to pick up.

"Hey! You've reached Miley! I can't come to my phone right now, but leave your name and number and I'll call you back! Bye!"

"Hey Miley, it's Cody, um bad news…I'm going to have to cancel our dinner date tonight…something, err, came up…" I listened to Cody recite his usual routine on my answering machine. It was always "something came up" or "I'm really busy." I sighed and listened as he finished up.

"Baby! Hurry uuuuuup!" I heard a, very feminine voice call out on my answering machine. My head shot up, I was paying more attention now.

"Shhh! Mel! I'm still getting out of the date!" I heard Cody hiss.

How stupid did they think I was? Did they really think I wouldn't be able to hear them?

"So anyways, I'll call you later. I love you Baby. Bye." He finished off.

I had always suspected Cody was cheating on me, but now I was positive, he had just confirmed it himself…on my answering machine! Hot tears cascaded down my cheeks; I let out all the anger, pain and desperation I was feeling. I glanced around my bathroom, searching for something in specific. My eyes caught a hold of the little glimmer I had been searching for; I reached my shaky hand out to grasp it. I held it firmly in my hand, and brought it into my line of sight. I studied the sharp piece of glass in my hand, and considered my options. I didn't have much left to lose…

So, should I?

**We really hope u liked it...please review:P xoxo And dont forget to check out our profile for info on us, and our own stories:D**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: hey everyone its Tiffany, I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed the story, or read it in general. We really appreciate it! Sorry we kept you waiting, but Katy, Amy, and I have been really busy with school and our other stories. We are happy with the response to the story so far, the alerts and favours are amazing and we couldn't be happier. Thanks again and we hope you continue reading out stories, our collaborative story and our personal stories. And I just wanted to add that the Jonas Brothers did amazing on Dancing with the Stars and Jimmy Kimmel. :)

Disclaimer: We do not own or know the Jonas Brothers or Miley Cyrus.

* * *

Nick's POV

It was Thursday morning, and I was sitting on the couch in my urban apartment. I looked around, and as always it was empty and silent. I stood up, searching the room for my little black pouch I always kept near me. I walked over to the kitchen and found it sitting on the grey marble bench top. It felt like my life revolved around this stupid little pouch…it followed me everywhere, a constant reminder that I was anything but normal.

I snatched it up off the bench and walked towards the bathroom. I slowly took the contents out of the pouch and pricked my finger. I was testing my sugar levels in my blood to determine the dose of insulin I was to give myself. This was a routine I followed every morning before breakfast, and periodically throughout the day.

The levels seemed normal, so I took the normal dose, pinching my stomach and injecting the insulin, feeling the cold syringe pierce through the small amount of fat on my body. I packed up the kit and walked out of the room…as I approached the empty kitchen I threw the pouch back on the bench. Life really wasn't that great…to be completely honest…it sucked.

I continued with my routine, the same old routine…eating breakfast and getting ready for the day. Once I had finished I walked into my office, today was one of my few days off and I just wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet. I picked up my newspaper and started to read.

Before long I noticed my own picture blown up on one of the entertainment pages. Oh boy…this was going to be good…there was always something about me or my brothers in press. I braced myself, always expecting the worst when it came to gossip columns. The headline read "Youngest Jonas dating again?"…I couldn't help but laugh to myself, it wasn't even funny but I didn't know what else to do.

It was a story about me and a celebrity that had come to see our last show, I don't think I even got the chance to meet her, but now apparently we are dating. I felt myself getting angry; I clenched my fists willing myself to calm down; however the anger quickly took over.

I stood up, throwing the paper at the wall "Arghhh!" I let out an angry yell, I had to calm myself down…and fast…I shouldn't be letting this get to me, it was part of the territory. I continued to remind myself of my job, this is what happened in this line of work. As I was stuck in my little tantrum, I heard my phone ring. It was a number I didn't recognise.

(**Nick**/_Stranger_)

**Hello, Nick Jonas speaking.**

_Oh hello Nick, this is Rebecca from the Morning Times newspaper, I wanted to have a little chat to you._

Oh fantastic…the exact people I didn't want to talk to.

**I don't have anything to say to you.**

_Oh but this wont take long...just wanted to ask you a few questions about your new girlfriend, so that the facts are right when we print our next story…_

Oh the nerves of this woman…get her facts straight? What the fuck was the story that they had just printed…she needed to get more then her facts straight.

**You will get your facts…I will give you your stupid facts…number 1 – you have no fucking idea about what goes on in my life so butt the fuck out…number 2 You need to go and get your own life instead of fucking with mine and number 3 I do not and I repeat do not have a girlfriend, I have not even met the person you have mentioned in your article today. You can not even imagine how angry I am right now…I am sick of the fucking paparazzi printing whatever they feel like...and making up the most fucked up stories just to sell a stupid newspaper. Where do you get off writing about this shit? You have absolutely no idea…**

I quickly hung up the phone…I had wanted to say so much more, but I knew it would just turn into tomorrow's cover story...so I cut myself off. I threw my phone as hard as I could at the wall…and it instantly smashed to pieces.

The frustration was building up, the pieces of the phone were scattered on the floor. I looked at them feeling as though they were a symbolic representation of my life…I was falling to pieces. Something so kempt and composed on the outside…yet easily shattered behind closed doors. I placed my face in the palms of my hands letting out a huge sigh of frustration. I was tired of this lifestyle. I always had things to do, and places to be, life was constantly changing and moving forward, however I felt as if I was being left behind. My life was passing me by and I'm not even sure if I was getting the time to enjoy it. Everyone out there claims to know me, and yet no one even takes the time to notice me, if they did they would realise how unhappy I am.

I slowly sat up into the chair, as I reached for the constant in my life for the past few years as I felt the cool piece of metal against my fingertips that hung around my neck. I wasn't sure if this was holding me back, or the fact that I was just tired with life itself. How can someone be in a room filled with thousand of people every night and yet, feel so alone. The fans constantly threw themselves at me. Every night they shouted their undying love for me, and yet I felt anything but loved, I felt alone. How can they say they love me when they don't even know me?

I pulled myself off the rolling chair and stood up to walk back into the kitchen. I made my way to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, quietly taking a sip, then I made my way into the den. I flicked on the TV, and sat in silence. I watched the bright flashing screen, as the images passed onto the screen.

I was watching the entertainment channel not paying much attention until a petite brunette's images came onto the screen; she had a bright smile on her face, as she stood wrapped in the arms of handsome guy. His attention however was elsewhere. She smiled into the camera as she spoke; I had seen her plenty of times before because we were both in the same industry; however her career had taken off much quicker than mine had. I would catch glimpses of her on the red carpet at movie premiers, or occasionally run into her at the studio. She was a music sensation and had an acting career that many have sought out to conquer. She always looked as if she was on top of the world.

I studied the image carefully; my gaze locked on her bright blue eyes, and was slightly taken aback. She was beautiful, and so many people were constantly fixated on her smile, a smile that she had managed to perfect. However these people had constantly overlooked her eyes, if they had of actually taken notice they would have seen what I saw, in her eyes I saw the same thing I saw everyday when I looked in the mirror, her eyes reflected my eyes…her eyes revealed that she was anything but happy.

As I watched her slowly making her way off the screen, I felt a sudden rush of hope, for the first time in a long time, I felt a sudden connection. In the years before I hadn't felt like this, for the first time I felt as if I actually could relate to someone.

That thought actually scared the hell out of me. It wasn't that I'm not longing for someone to relate to, but it felt too good to be true. I've spent years living in the shadow of the title, "The Jonas Brothers." People never took the time to get to know me…the real _me. _It's always, "look! The sensitive Jonas!" or "The Youngest of the Jonas Clan!" or "The Curly-haired Jonas." What, didn't people know my name? Did they not know that I'm so much more than just one of the three members of a sensational rock band? Is that all I am to them? An entertainer? How would they like to be treated like that? What if I met someone who worked at a restaurant, and I treated her like I'd treat a waitress? I'm pretty sure it'd piss them off, so why is it any different for me?

Oh right…because I live in the limelight. I live under the camera lens. I live under a microscope. I live in a fishbowl, on display for the world. I live in the gaze of millions of people, watching me with judgement with every intent and hope for me to fail. I live under the scrutiny of the public eye.

I chose this life…I have no one to blame but myself.

Frustration overwhelmed my body, and I felt the walls closing in around me. I slid off the sofa, pushed my feet into my flip-flops and grabbed a coat. I needed out, I couldn't stay in my house for one more second. I needed fresh air; I needed away from the encasement of my home.

I stepped out onto my porch, pausing only to lock my front door. I then turned on my heel and trudged down the sidewalk. There had to be somewhere I could go to get away.

My pace quickened as I felt the cool breeze envelop my face. The wind was delicate and soft, barely blowing, but enough to keep cool on a warm summers day.

I shoved my hands into my hoodie pockets, and continued my strut down the sidewalk. I averted my gaze from the cold, hard sidewalk beneath me, to the soft waves crashing to my left. It was so serine and peaceful to see something like that. It was something I could relate to. Building up into something huge and then crashing down once it reached a certain point.

I felt my life spinning out of control, and that I had no say in what went on. Nothing seemed to be going right these days, and I felt like I was losing myself. I felt like I was slipping into a world I never wanted to belong to. People pushing me around, chasing me down the streets, treating me as nothing better than a trained monkey at a zoo, and to top it all off, I had to deal with my diabetes. Why can't something go right?

I turned the corner, hastily making my way towards a small corner café. I was no more than 5 feet from it, craving my daily muffin and chai latte, when a mob of screaming teenage girls pushed through the door. My heart began to race as I realised what was to come next. One of these girls, maybe 5"5 with long blonde hair, pointed at me and let out an ear-splitting scream. I rolled my eyes, turned on my heels, and took off at a fast pace. The scenery around me blended together as I sprinted back towards my home. 10 or so girls were chasing after me, along with a few reporters from websites such as TMZ. The only images I could make out of my surroundings were the bright flashes of cameras, and the microphones being shoved under my nose. I politely pushed it away, before I scurried the last few feet to my home. The mob outside my home quickly deteriorated, and I shuffled back into my bedroom. I tore off my shoes and hoodie, and scrambled into my connecting bathroom. My head was now throbbing and I couldn't think straight with the constant thudding. I pulled open my bathroom cabinet and took out the small white bottle labelled "Advil." I unscrewed the cap, took out three long, aqua-colored capsules, and dry swallowed them. I squeezed my eyes shut, as I thought of everything taking over my life. I was overwhelmed, to say the least. I felt hot, salty tears leak out of my clenched-shut eyes, and they rolled down my cheeks. I backed away from my sink a bit, my back sliding down the cool white walls. I eventually fell to a sitting position on the tiled flooring of my bathroom, and sat there, letting out everything I was feeling.

I couldn't live like this anymore. Something had to change. Something had to be done…

* * *

A/N: Please review, it makes us happy, and when we are happy we write! :) And please note, that we try our best to make these stories the best we can, so there are times when it takes us a while to finish.

Katy, Amy, and Tiffany


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: this is completely a side note, but our chapters tend to get longer and longer, this one is a full thousand words longer! :D

Chapter 3

Miley's POV

I woke up the next morning, with little memory of the previous night, I glanced down at my aching arms…the gashes taunting me…mocking me. At the sight of them everything came flooding back to me. I pushed myself off the couch where I had been sleeping; I never made it to bed last night, opting to cry myself to sleep on the couch instead. The sun was shining into the dark room, seeping through the small crack in the curtains casting a dim light into the empty space. I could hear the crashing waves outside, the soothing sounds of the ocean as it made its way onto the white sands.

I walked over into the kitchen needing a glass of water; I took a long gulp allowing the cold water to refresh my raw throat. I placed the glass onto the counter before I made my way over to the bathroom, pulling out the brown bottle of hydrogen peroxide and clean cotton balls. I soaked the cotton balls with the liquid before tending to my wounds. I winced in pain, the stinging sensation burned against my skin. I threw the cotton balls into the trash can next to the sink, before reaching for the first aid kit that was neatly tucked away in the linen closet. I pulled out a bandage and wrapped my cuts tightly, covering the fresh wounds. I turned around and looked into the shattered mirror, only a few pieces remained on the wall. I let out a huge sigh, knowing that when the press caught view of my hands rumors would spread like wild fire. I turned on the faucet, allowing the water to flow into the sink; I took the toothbrush off the stand, brushing my perfect white teeth. Once I finished, I sighed and made my way to the kitchen.

I walked over to the pantry pulling out a container of cereal; I continued then to get a bowl and poured myself some breakfast. I pulled a spoon out of the drawer, as I took a seat down at the kitchen island, eating slowly.

I was lost deep in thought as I took each bite, I was quickly snapped out of my train of thought when I heard the sound of the jingling keys slide into the front door. Someone made there way inside. I sat there fixated on the cereal ignoring the noise, knowing full well who the unexpected guest was.

"Hey Miles," Cody greeted as he made his way over to me; I immediately flinched at the sound of my name coming out of his mouth. He tried to wrap his arms around my waist, before I stood up quickly pulling away from his grasp.

"What are you doing here?" I asked bitterly, his phone call last night broke me to pieces and I wasn't about to forget where I stood with him.

"What's wrong baby? I called you last night and explained." he said, completely oblivious to the fact that I was upset with him, as he pulled a muffin off the counter and shoving it into his mouth.

"Why don't you ask Mel," I said, as I stared at him, his body immediately tensing at her name, "You know that skank you are seeing behind my back, the one you were with last night," I reminded him in a bitter tone.

He looked at me stunned, he knew had been caught in the act, but that wasn't going to stop him denying it blatantly to my face, "I don't know what your problem is Miley, I had business to tend too, stop making things out of nothing."

I looked at him, full of disgust; I tried to stay calm however the anger inside me was slowly taking over, "Business to tend to my ass, you are a cheating asshole." My voice was loud, as tears slid down my cheeks.

His face contoured to a frown before he faced me, "Fine whatever Miley, call me when you are over this time of the month, your getting a little annoying," he then turned and walked out the doorway leaving me alone in the empty kitchen. I waited until I heard the sound of the front door slamming shut before I allowed myself to break down in an eruption of sobs that I had been bottling up inside.

This wasn't how I was suppose to be living my life…I was suppose to be happy. I had lost so much over the year, I felt like I had lost myself, I didn't even know who I was anymore and I wasn't sure if I could handle it anymore. I walked over to the den once again; I stumbled over the couch, allowing myself to collapse into the leather cushions. I was slowly breaking down, and for the first time in my life, I had no one by my side to help pick up the fallen pieces.

Nick's POV

I woke up the next morning to my alarm going off. I leant over and pressed the button allowing my eyes to slowly flutter open. I sighed, knowing that I needed to get up, and get to work. My brothers and I had to run into the studio to do some last minutes things on our newest album. I slowly pulled myself out of bed, and followed the same routine I had followed for the past 6 years.

After finished up the daily routine I made my way out of the shower and into my closet, as I pulled out the first pair of jeans I found in my dresser before I slid into a green Lacoste polo, and a pair of white Ray Ban shades. I slid my iPhone into my pocket, before I made my way over to the front door and slipped on a pair of green converse, grabbed my keys and headed out the front door.

I drove over to the studio on Main road, before turning into the parking lot and parked my black Range Rover into the parking spot labeled _Nick Jonas_. I slid out of the car, locking the doors behind me as I made my way to the main building. I walked through the lobby and was immediately greeted by the receptionist.

"Hi, Mr. Jonas, your brothers are already upstairs, on floor 15, you can go right on through."

I thanked her before I turned my back heading over to the elevators. My brothers had always insisted that I talk to her, her name was Mallory, and she had worked as the main receptionist for as long as I could remember. She was an intern when we first signed to Hollywood records, and she was very attractive, but there was just something about her that I couldn't place a finger on. She was always nice and friendly, but she wasn't what I was looking for, sure she was pretty, but I knew nothing about her and to be honest I wasn't in the best frame of mind to try and get to know someone.

The elevator stopped on the fifteenth floor before the doors slid open, revealing a small empty hallway leading to the glass door that read, Hollywood Records. We had signed back when I was fifteen years old, and we have been part of the Disney family ever since. Sure we branched out a little, since Disney owned many networks, this allowed us to merge over onto the acting scene as well, but music would always be my first love. I pushed the glass doors open, before I entered into the sleek white lobby, and over to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm here for the 10 o' clock meeting." I said, as the lady continued typing not bothering to look up.

"Hi, Mr. Jonas, Mr. Hamilton is out back with your brothers," she nodded towards the side door.

I thanked her before I made my way past the door, and down the long hallway. I looked at the familiar Cd's mounted against the walls, each showing the many talents that were signed to the company. I gazed up as I caught sight of the first album we had done for the record company, I could remember the day the album went platinum, it was as though our prayers had been finally been answered.

I knocked lightly on the wooden door, before I pushed it open. The room revealed a large office where my brothers were both seated directly across from the head of the company, Eric Hamilton.

All three heads shot up, looking at me as I entered the room. "Hello Nick!" Eric immediately greeted me.

"Hey Eric," I responded, before taking a seat next to my brothers.

"Well Nick, I was just discussing some last minute details with your brothers about your new album. We are just going over a few details about your publicity campaign…any thoughts on what you want your new single to be?" he asked.

So we sat there and discussed more last minute details. We eventually got onto the topic of out an upcoming tour; it was going to be a four month tour to promote the new album, with many signings that needed to be attended. He gave us a detailed list of cities and venues they were looking into, and an upcoming schedule of events and interviews we needed to attend.

I sat back and listened, or at least I pretended to listen to him as he rambled on, my thoughts wandered elsewhere. Eventually the meeting ended so we left the studio and headed our separate ways, papers in hand. As I slid into the driver's seat of my car I threw the many papers onto the passenger seat and pulled out of the parking spot. I drove back to my house, before carrying my things inside, and closing the door behind.

I threw off my shoes before I carried the papers into my office; I tossed them onto the table, watching them scatter across the desk. I sat down behind the computer, before I logged onto the internet. I was reading over some random articles when an instant message popped up.

I glanced over at the screen name, it was unfamiliar to me, I had no idea who it could possibly be.

Mileys POV

I was so angry at what had been going on with Cody, and I wanted to scream and yell at anyone…I wanted to blame someone. So I searched through a number of files on my computer, knowing that Cody had often sat here chatting to people, giving me an idea.

I eventually came across an old saved conversation between Cody and someone with the user name xtakeabreathx. I automatically assumed it was this Mel chick after reading over some of the conversation. I decided to sign into my AIM and add her so I could have a quiet little word with her.

As I signed on I noticed that this username was online and accepted me right away. I'm usually a calm person, who keeps feelings bottle up, but I let my over consume anger that was bottled inside get the best of me. I instantly typed a message.

**GoodAndBroken: ****I don't know how you can live with yourself. You do realize you have taken away the one thing that was keeping me going…You have fucked everything up…Thank a lot!**

My words were harsh, hoping that they would cut deep, as the pain she had inflicted on me.

**TakeABreath: Um…I'm really sorry…but who is this?**

**GoodAndBroken: What do you mean who is this? How many guys have you been fucking lately who already have a girlfriend?**

**TakeABreath: Well none…considering I don't really swing that way…sorry to disappoint you.**

I was so confused…this obvisouly wasn't Mel…SHIT…what have I done…I just yelled at a complete stranger.

My hand fluttered across the keyboard, as I replied instantly, completely aware of the fact that I had royally screwed up.

**GoodAndBroken: This isn't Mel?**

**TakeABreath: No I'm sorry, this is Jerry…**

I feel really stupid..this person must think I'm a wack job! I must have miss typed in the user name. This guy could be anyone.

**GoodAndBroken: I'm so sorry…I must have added the wrong person, I am so embarrassed I'll stop bothering you now.**

I quickly replied, as I closed the window, before I let out a sigh, I was being a baby, and I needed to get a grip. Flustered, I slowly placed my head aganist the table before, a chime alerted me of a new instant message, as my eyes gazed up at the screen.

**TakeABreath: No it's ok, you seem really upset. Do you need someone to talk to?**

I knew this was crazy, I had no idea who this person was, but I couldn't deny the fact that I had no one else to talk to and I really needed to get this off my chest. I immediately responded, knowing how pathetic I was probably coming off to sound.

**GoodAndBroken: Normally I wouldn't do this, but I feel like I have no one here for me anymore…**

I watched a tear slid down onto the keyboard, the single droplet, clung to the key, as I wiped away at my eyes. I was turning to a stranger, is this what my life had come too...

**TakeABreath: I'm sure that someone is there for you, and if there is no one, I'll be there for you. I'm happy to listen to you, and help if you need me too.**

I read the line in front of me, I couldn't begin to fathom, how such a complete stranger, could give me so much hope. The sincerity, had not gone unnoticed. A single gesture, that brought a whole new meaning to the pathetic life I lived.

I couldn't believe that in the lapse of five minutes I was sitting here pouring my heart out to a complete stranger. But I was desperate…I was at the end of my rope…I needed to do this, I needed to take a leap and try something knew or I feared I would fall into a place I wouldn't be able to get out of. I needed someone, anyone...

**GoodAndBroken: Well I'm not exactly sure where to start, my life... is pretty fucked up.**

**TakeABreath: I'm sure it isn't as bad as you think, but how about we start from the beginning? Do you have a name?**

I had totally forgotten that, I hadn't even introduced myself. I knew I would be crazy to tell him my real name, he was sure not to believe me if I told him who I truly was, so I opted for an alias…Miley wasn't exactly a very common name and I didn't want him to find out who I was…

**GoodAndBroken: My name is Rae. My life is pretty crazy and it's spiraling out of control each and every day. My boyfriend has been fucking around behind my back… I guess I really don't blamed him, I tend to let people run my life.**

Tears ran down my face, at the thought that everything in my life had led me to this point of insanity. The point where I had no one left. The fact that I was alone.

**TakeABreath: Wow Rae, you wouldn't believe how much I can relate to that. Well not the boyfriend part…which I'm really sorry to hear…He probably doesnt deserve you anyways. I know exactly how it feels to have your life flashing before your eyes, that you have no control over it, what so ever. Where people run your lives, thinking that they know what's best for you, only to realize that you are not happy.**

We continued to talk, I told him all about how alone I felt, how depressed I was, and how I was stuck in a place in my life that I couldn't find a way out of. He was understanding and sincere. I felt a sudden connection with someone. A connection I hadn't felt in a very long time. For the first time in 6 months I found myself smiling, he had actually made me smile…something I thought I no one would ever be able to do again.

It was getting late, and I had to go meet up with my parents for diner. I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay and talk to Jerry for hours, for the first time in a long time I had found someone who understood how it felt to be unhappy.

**GoodAndBroken: Jerry, you cannot imagine how much this conversation has meant to me, and I'm sad to say that I have to go. But promise me we can talk again?**

**TakeABreath: You couldn't stop me, even if you tried :D**

**GoodAndBroken: I wouldn't try and stop you. :) I don't even know you and already I feel as though I known you in another lifetime. You are the closest thing I have had to a normal conversation in about 2 years.**

**TakeABreath: I'm really sorry to hear that your life hasn't been all the great…I can totally relate…but I am always hear to listen. I hope you don't think I'm a total freak for being so keen to listen. I just know how it feels to need someone. I just feel this awesome connection with you…we have so much in common and I think we both needed this.**

**GoodAndBroken: I couldn't have said it better myself! I look forward to chatting to you again. I'll be on later tonight when I get home.. I'll come look for you online!**

**TakeABreath; Take care Rae..**

And with that final note I signed off. I quickly ran to my room and got ready for diner. I had a million things running through my head. I had never met someone online before…but it felt kind of exciting, something new, something I needed so badly. I was at a point where I felt like I had lost everything, and finally for the first time in a long time I felt like something good was going to happen. I felt as if a door had finally open, and I needed to take a step through it before it closed.

A/N: Hello dear readers, it's Katy. We really appreciate you guys reading and reviewing! We work really hard to come up with ideas, and to make our chapters really good--and we hope we are keeping you satisfied :) We try to update every 5 reviews or so (SO REVIEW :D) but please, bear with us if we don't. We are three girls, living in three different places, so we can't exactly meet in person and write. We have to do it all over email, and its not exactly time-effecient. But thank you so much for reading, and please please review and let us know your thoughts on our story! ...Before i go...anyone up for a joke? ...Good! Some old dude at Taco Bell told me this one...What do you call a fish with no eyes?? a FSH! hahahahahahahahahaha. Am i the only one laughing? I wouldn't be surprised. It happens to me a lot, actually. Well, that's all for now, Chums. Enjoy our story and please, for the love of everything on this earth, REVIEW. xoxo :D


	5. Chapter 4

**AN OMJ we are so sorry it has taken us so long to update...it is really hard to collaborate on a story when you live in three different parts of the world and two time zones! we can only catch each other at certains times ofthe day because of the big time difference lol! anyways we are still so sorry and hope you enjoy this update! it had not been edited like the past few so im sorry if there is heaps of mistakes! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed we loved hearing what you had to say! we are slowly getting into the story and a few key moments are about to happen...so please continue to review and we will update again as soon as we get the chance...**

Nicks POV

As the mysterious Rae signed off of AIM, I was in such a state of bewilderment. I had just had the most amazing conversation with a complete stranger. She had just opened her heart to me without even knowing who I was. It was just so nice to have a conversation with someone, without them knowing I'm Nick Jonas…famous superstar. She talked to me as if I was just like everyone else…and I liked that.

"Hey Nick, you in there?" A voice yelled form outside my room. I didn't even hear someone come in my front door…I assumed it was one of my brothers, they seem to think its ok to not knock and just come straight in. Too bad if I was doing something private…or had a visitor…or doing something private with a visitor, pft who am I kidding they know that will never happen.

"Yeh, just at the computer"

Joe walked through the door, looking extremely tired, "Wow, I forgot how far you lived from my house…" this puzzled me…wait did he walk here?

"Um, you lost me?"

He laughed, trying to catch his breath, "I thought it would be helpful to the planet if I jogged here…but turns out it wasn't helpful to me, I'm absolutely rooted now"

I just laughed, my brother was the weirdest person I know, "So what are you doing here anyways?" I questioned.

"Just making sure you still coming tonight, I know how grumpy you been lately so you need to get out of the house" He stated firmly, I knew he was right and there was know way of getting out of it so why fight it.

"Sure, ill be there. What time am I meeting at your place?"

"5 pm, don't be late!"

Mileys POV

We were having an early diner tonight since the three of us were going to a premiere later this evening. Once I was ready, I walked down stairs to meet my driver who was to take me to meet my parents. As I walked down the hall I noticed myself in one of the mirrors I had hanging up. I stopped suddenly as I saw my reflection, of course I had seen my own reflection a million times, but there was something different today…did I look happy? I had this stupid smile plastered on my face and my eyes didn't feel as heavy with sadness as they had for the past few months. I quickly examined my reflection, and walked out the door.

Diner tonight was just at a small restaurant near my apartment. As I parked the car, I made my way towards the double doors. Instantly I noticed my parents sitting at a table in the far back.

"Hey mum, hey dad" I greeted them.

My mum had a curious look on her face, I wasn't sure if it was a bad look or a good look, but it was defiantly a confusing one.

She embraced me in a hug, then pulled me off her, holding my shoulders still so she could look at my face. "Are you ok mum?"

"Yes Princess I'm ok, but are you? I haven't seen you look like this in such a long time…what happened?" she smiled warmly at me. So maybe I wasn't the only one who noticed my sad eyes.

I smiled slyly at her, I wasn't about to admit that I couldn't stop thinking about a guy I didn't even know and that I had just randomly met on the internet. "Nothing, I'm just excited about tonight, aren't you? You know what I'm like when I get to dress up and go out" I tried to cover, but I knew she didn't believe me.

"If you say so honey, you ready to eat?"

We all sat down and had a quick bite to eat before me and my mother set off to the beauty salon to get our hair and makeup done for tonight. It was fun hanging out with my mum, she always knew how to cheer me up, and it was a bonus that we were getting pampered of course.

Shortly after we left the beauty salon we had arrived back at my house to get changed. The limo was picking us up at 530, ready for our red carpet appearance at 6. I knew Cody was going to be there, so I was thankful my parents were attending tonight so I wouldn't have to talk to him, or hopefully even see him.

It was now 545pm and we were just pulling up at the theatre. I could see millions of paparazzi standing around ready for the arrivals, the limo in front of us was causing quite the stir, I figured it must have been the stars of the movie or something…whoever it was everyone was keen to get a photo of them.

Once it was our turn to get out, I took a deep breath and stepped gracefully out of the limo. I was blinded by the lights of the many cameras fighting to take my photo. Sure I was used to the attention, but there was a point where it was hard to keep the smile plastered on your face, especially when the smile was so forced. I had been in such a good mood all afternoon from my conversation with the mystery man, however as soon as I set foot back into reality…and into the life I was leading, everything came flooding back to me and I remembered why I was so sad.

My mum took my hand, obviously sensing something was wrong, and we started to make our way down the carpet. Many talk shows, and magazine people stopped us for interviews and photos, of course we obliged and did as we were asked. I was always polite and answered the questions, however after the first few interviews the questions were starting to get personal; it all hit me at once when a person from an entertainment magazine asked me about Cody.

"So Miley, it's not often we see you without your beloved Cody? Is there something we are missing?"

I gulped; I hadn't even prepared myself for questions about Cody. I was so stupid, of course they were going t get suspicious at the fact that I had turned up without him. I looked at her, sighed and answered "I really wanted to come with my parents tonight, my schedule is always so busy and I don't get to spend nearly enough time with them…so they are my dates tonight"

"So is Cody going to come separately?"

To be honest I had no idea if he was going to turn up, "You will have to wait and find out" I flashed my million dollar smile and waved at the cameras and walked off. I needed to get off this carpet fast or I was going to crash and burn.

I walked quickly past the last few photographers and made my way to the entrance hall. As I was about to turn the corner and enter the theatre I felt someone grab the back of my arm.

"Miley, I've been looking for you everywhere" Cody announced, smiling warmly at me.

Who did he think he was? After everything that had happened the past few days he had no right to talk to me, or even approach me. Especially in public. I didn't want to make a scene, but I had to get away from him quickly…or there would be a huge scene.

"Let me go, I don't ant to talk to you especially not here" I growled at him.

He tightened his grip on my arm, it was starting to hurt. He had never made me feel so scared in my life. "Don't make a scene Miley, god knows you don't need the attention…I just wanted to talk to you." He was being really harsh, and his voice sounded almost…threatening.

Nicks POV

My brothers and I had decided on matching white jeans and an assortment of pale colored items of clothing for our tops (think of ellen interview haha). I had opted for a pale blue checked shirt, while the Joe had a shirt and jacket and Kevin had a shirt and vest. We were all matching…yet different at the same time. Just another reason for me to be attached to my brothers, I know I'm in a group so of course I am linked to them in a million ways…but sometimes I just wished I could be different…stand out alone, be an individual.

I was lost in my thoughts, allowing myself to get worked up over nothing when I heard a horn sound from outside. Joe and Kevin were already in the limo waiting for me…I had quickly run back inside to grab my phone, and absentmindedly check my computer just incase Ray had written anything to me. I had decided to keep my AIM signed in…just in case.

Once we arrived at the theatre there was millions of photographers hanging about, waiting for the stars to arrive. They always went extra crazy around us, everyone wanted photos of the three of us together…it was like a zoo.

I carefully stepped out of the limo; I was the first out, followed by Kevin, then Joe. I gave a nice wave to the cameras and we posed for a few photos outside the limo. However we slowly had to make our way through the interviewers and towards the theatre. As we made our way I slowly turned around and instantly noticed who had arrived in the limo directly behind us.

It was the same girl I saw a few nights ago on the entertainment channel. I had secretly been hoping to see her here tonight; I felt a connection to her even if I had never had a conversation with her. I saw myself in her, she was like me, and I so badly needed to meet someone who I could relate to. My heart quickened and I started to feel that funny feeling in my stomach, the feeling I rarely felt, a feeling I hadn't felt in years, however came rushing at me the night I saw her on TV…I felt hope.

"Nick, hurry up you do realize everyone is watching you at this very moment, and you're standing there staring like a dork?" Kevin grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"Oh sorry man, I was just thinking…"

For the rest of our little trip up the red carpet, I stood their in my own thoughts not being able to stop thinking about Miley. I often caught glimpses of her being interviewed, but I knew now wasn't the time to go formally introduce myself. I made a mental note that before the end of the night I would go talk to her.

Finally we were inside the theatre hall. The three of us and our manager were standing around chatting, waiting to be motioned into the cinema. Joe had just made and joke and we were all laughing when I noticed her walk through the doors.

A smile rose to my face as I watched her gracefully walk through the doors. She looked stunning in a simple black strapless dress; she sure had a killer body and gorgeous smile. My eyes instantly however focused on her eyes, that was where the true story was told. And just like on TV I saw the sadness and the hurt in her eyes. She looked like she could break any moment.

All of a sudden a guy grabbed the back of her arm, a little too roughly if you ask me, and dragged her to the side of the room. I knew who he was; he was the guy who was always standing beside her during her interviews. He was Cody…the famous actor who she had been dating for I don't know how long.

As much as I didn't want to pry, something about the situation made me feel uneasy so I decided to excuse myself from the group and casually walk over.

As I got closer I could hear them talking in hushed tones, it sure didn't sound like a happy conversation. Just as I looked up I noticed him holding her arm a little too tightly…and she was clearly struggling to get away. Even if I hadn't known her, I would never let a girl be treated that way…so I decided I had to step in.

"Hey Miley" I said cheerfully. She looked up at me in shock, she would have known who I was, but that didn't mean we were friends. I winked at her to try and make her understand.

"Um, I, um, Hey Nick?" it sounded like more of a question, but I continued anyway.

"I'm so glad I got to see you tonight, its been like forever" I smiled kindly at her, hoping to make her understand it was alright, and that I was trying to help.

Finally I think she caught on, as I looked down at Cody still holding tightly to her arm. He quickly removed his hands before saying "I'll talk to you later Miley" and at that he turned on his heals and walked away.

Now I was nervous, I hadn't planned this any further then just saving her. Now what was I suppose to say?

"Thank you" she looked at me in the eyes ad smiled.

"No problem, I couldn't help but notice you needed an excuse to end that conversation"

"I'm so embarrassed, you shouldn't have got involved" she looked away from me, my heart sank, I haven't thought about how it would make her feel. I was so stupid, just butting into her life like that…

* * *

**A/N Please review and let us know what you think! just an update on our other stories...of course mine (amy) is finsihed and was three reviews off 100 so if you didnt review please make me feel special i just need 3 more hehe! Tiffany (ttran59) as a million projects she is working on...and is a truely talented writer so go check out ALL of her stories. And little Katy (kmart123) is in the process of working on an update to her stories so keep an eye out!**

**Oh and just on en extra note...me and tiffany are in the works of a new story together...its a MOE for something different...we have written some of it down and it is a real tear jerker...so keep your eyes out for that...we are super excited about it! **

**hehe anyways please review and we love you all and will update asap**

**Love Amy xoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mileys POV

I was in utter shock that Nick Jonas had approached me and helped me out. This was so embarrassing…if he noticed that there was a problem how many other people noticed? And what about the press? Thank goodness they weren't aloud inside!

"You want to come meet my brothers?" he smiled kindly at me, I felt my heart flutter.

"Are you sure? Like I am really thankful for your help back there, but you know you don't have to feel sorry for me, I am ok!" I didn't need any sympathy…I was strong and had learnt how to deal with everything on my own.

I could feel him staring at me, as if he could read my mind, "It is not a problem at all…and it definitely isn't out of sympathy, I always see you around and have wanted to meet you for like forever" wow his smile was to die for. He offered his arm for me to hold and guided me to where his group was standing.

For the rest of the night I sat with the Jonas brothers, they were all perfect gentlemen and I actually felt myself smiling…genuinely smiling. The thing that surprised me the most was Nick never once asked me a question about what was going on with me and Cody, of course I was thankful for this, but couldn't understand why he wasnt curious? Most people would have been, everyone always ones to know what's going on in my life.

It was time for us all to leave, so I picked up my belongings and said my goodbyes, heading for the door.

"Wait, Miley" I turned to see Nick standing up to follow me.

"Yes nick?"

"I just wanted to walk you out, make sure you got home safely" I smiled at him, I was not used to guys being so gentlemanly, and…well…caring. I hardly even knew Nick and he didn't know anything about me, but I was glad that I met him this fateful night…it felt like something good was finally happening to me. First Jerry, now Nick.

Nicks POV

I know this probably sounds crazy, but I was instantly drawn to Miley. It wasn't just the fact that I wanted to find out more about her because I felt we had a lot in common, but it was also that when she spoke to me my heart flipped a million times…and it was a feeling I hadn't felt in so long. I felt happy around her.

"Nick you really don't have to walk me out its fine" Miley said to me, flashing me her beautiful smile. I could tell that she was not used to this sort of attention.

"Nonsense, plus I wanted to ask if there is any chance I will be seeing you again after tonight?" woo where did that come from? I was al of a sudden confident and extremely forward. That is definitely something I am not usually!

Her eyes widened, oh I knew I should have kept my mouth shut. I looked at her, willing her to speak and eventually she opened her mouth "I could maybe give you my number?"

I quickly grabbed out my phone and handed it to her. She then called her own phone so that she would then have my number. I can't describe the way I felt at this moment. She handed my phone back to me and as I took it from her hands. I felt the soft skin of her fingers. She was so delicate, yet absolutely beautiful. I couldn't help but stare at her, I didn't want her to leave but I knew she had to. At least I had her number and knew this wouldn't be our last meeting. Smiling to myself I walked back to my brothers.

Mileys POV

Eventually my limo pulled up to my house. Thanking the driver, I slowly slipped out of the car and walked towards my house. It was pitch black and empty…the way it always was when I arrived home. It was just so unwelcoming, my night had been so much fun but coming home to a place like this really put a downer on it.

I headed straight for my office and switched on the computer. Nick had made my mind stop thinking about Jerry for a few hours, but know that I was home he was the only person I wanted to talk to.

GoodAndBroken Signs on…

I look on and notice a few people online, but Jerry isn't one of them. Perfect…I thought to myself. So I decided I would go take a quick shower and slip into something more comfortable…hoping he would sign on eventually.

It was 12 at night by the time I sat back at my computer, and I knew there was so chance he would be on but I looked anyways.

To my surprise just as I sat down I heard the little noise indicating one of my friends was signing on. My heart skipped a beat as I noticed it was him…

TakeABreath: I was hoping you would be online

I smiled brightly, as my fingers danced across the keyboard. Jerry was someone I could honestly say I felt genuinely happy to talk to.

GoodAndBroken: Likewise! How are you doing?

I sat patiently, waiting for his reply, as I reflected on my night. Nick had been so wonderful to me. This guy, whom I barely knew, stepped in and saved me from Cody, let me tag along with him, and walked me out to my car. It was truly wonderful, and just a little reminder that chivalry wasn't dead.

TakeABreath: Had a…busy…night. Just unwinding...how about you?

Hah, busy night…I can relate.

GoodAndBroken: About the same. So listen, thank you for letting me talk to you the other day. It was so nice…I feel like I have no one to talk to.

I typed this out, knowing a thank you was in order. I kindof went off on him, laying all my problems out on the line. And he was kind enough to not write me off, but to listen and to take what I said to heart.

TakeABreath: well, I'm always around if you want to talk.

My heart fluttered as I read this. That was the kindest thing I had ever seen. I constantly felt like I was boring people when I spoke of my problems, so I learned to bottle it all up. However I was quickly learning this was a bad thing.

My fingers taped across the keyboard, as I entered in a reply.

GoodAndBroken: Thanks! And I believe its time I reciprocate the favor…do you have anything you want to vent about?

TakeABreath: Oh, well, I mean…I'm fine. I don't want to bore you…

Bore me? If anyone did the boring, it was me.

GoodAndBroken: Nonsense! What are friends for? Start talking, mister!

TakeABreath: Well, it's just that…I feel I live in a bubble.

GoodAndBroken: A bubble?

TakeABreath: Yeah, I guess…what I mean is that I feel so constrained…so confined. Like, I cant run my own life, I cant control what happens with me. If I try and make a decision, I feel like someone is right there to override it…

My eyes widened, as I read this. This guy had such a beautiful soul, and he could clearly think about things on a different level. A level that didn't include "scoring chicks" and "scoring baskets". For once, I felt like I was actually having a meaningful conversation with a guy.

GoodAndBroken: I most definitely know what you mean.

TakeABreath: And its like, I trail behind my…family name. It's like…it's like I'm not an individual. I cant be my own person. I know that doesn't make much sense but…

GoodAndBroken: No, I mean I cant relate to that so much, but I know what you mean. I understand where you're coming from.

TakeABreath: Yeah, its just…I don't know, Its just not easy.

My heart hurt for him. Here he was, bearing his soul to me, and he seemed so beaten up about it.

GoodAndBroken: Yeah, I'm really sorry. I wish there was something more I could say…

TakeABreath: No, no no. Just talking helps. I don't have many people to talk to…I have to pick and choose my friends carefully…

Reading this, I never felt closer to anyone. It's like he took the words out of my mouth. I wanted to tell him, but I didn't want to freak him out, so I went with a casual response.

GoodAndBroken: I hear ya.

TakeABreath: haha. So, on a different note, how has your evening been?

I winced remembering Cody, but smiled thinking of Nick. He was a true gentleman, and I was so happy I got to meet him.

GoodAndBroken: Absolutely wonderful. Phenomenal, even. Though I did run into my ex…how's that for a twist in the story?

TakeABreath: haha yikes! How'd it go? The run-in, I mean…

A tear slid down my face and dropped onto the keyboard, as I typed. I glanced down at my arm, noticing a black and purple bruise forming where Cody had latched onto me.

GoodAndBroken: Awkward, and just…not very good. Luckily someone stepped in, it could've made a turn for the worse.

TakeABreath: How so?

More tears leaked from my eyes, as I thought about the times Cody had gotten violent with me. He usually only went as far as to grip onto my arms, but occasionally he's slapped me.

GoodAndBroken: Lets just say…my ex can get kindof aggressive.

TakeABreath: wow. Well, please be careful...i don't want anything to happen to you.

The tears flooded out of my eyes as I read this. It was so kind, and it made me feel like someone actually cared about what happened to me.

GoodAndBroken: Thanks, that's sweet!

TakeABreath: No problem!

I glanced at the clock and noticed it was nearly 1 in the morning. I had an early morning tomorrow, so I figured I should sign off.

GoodAndBroken: Well, Jerry, I hate to say this, but I've really got to go.

TakeABreath: Good, then I don't feel bad about having to leave as well 

I giggled lightly, as I typed in a response.

GoodAndBroken: haha goodnight, Jerry, we'll talk soon.

TakeABreath: Take care, Rae, and sleep well.

_TakeABreath has signed off._

I logged off of AIM and shut down my computer. I had had a long, stressful day, and it was time I went to bed.

I padded into my bedroom and pulled back the comforter of my bed, and climbing under the sheets. Snuggling in, I nestled my head into the pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Hey all you lovely readers out there, Katy here! We are so SO SO SO SO very sorry that we made you wait so long, the three of us have been extremely busy! Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing, it makes us so happy to know you guys like our story!! It makes us all so happy to pull up our page and see reviews, so keep those coming please ******

**Okay loves, I hope you enjoyed this, and look forward to an update shortly!! And click that review button and TELL US WHAT YOU THINK ******

**Thank you!!**

**xoxoxox Katy**


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: THIS IS TIFFANY AND I'm SOO SOOO SOOOO SORRY! on behalf of Katy, Amy, and I, it may be surprising but we do have a life, and sometimes its hard for us to buckle down and write this collab. But hopefully you will enjoy this update. :D And hopefully the reviews will inspires some creative thinking. I, Tiffany, can not take credit for this amazing piece of work, Katy and Amy, did the bulk of it. I just wrote this little authors note. But as you can see, it's perfection. So hopefully you will be happy.

Disclaimer: We still do not own the Jonas Brothers or Miley... but we did split them up, so we can share. :D

* * *

Mileys POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Opening my eyes slightly, I reached over and slammed my hand on to my alarm clock. Slowly stretching my arms out and opening my eyes, it took me a moment to fully wake up. As my brain started to function I quickly snapped my arms back under my doona. My eyes widened as I allowed myself to peer around the room. Something was different…

I didn't feel myself, and I couldn't quite work out why. I decided to risk it and get out of bed. As my toes hit the cold floor I tensed up. It was an odd feeling touching something extremely cold after you had been in such a warm comfortable bed for hours; however that wasn't what had caused me to tense up.

Looking at my reflection staring at me from my wardrobe doors I finally realized what was so different. Today was officially the first day in a very long time that I had woken up, and not wanted to just crawl back into my dream land. It felt so good to wake up and be ok with getting out of bed.

I knew instantly what had caused this sudden change, and as my thoughts wondered to the two guys that were now constantly stuck on my mind, I was torn between my phone…and my computer.

Deciding that there was no way Nick would call me this early after we had just met, and it would be way to creepy to call him…I settled on signing into my computer.

It was 830 so I had no reason to believe that Jerry wouldn't be online, but I had to take a deep breath and not allow my hops to get too high. I was the queen of being let down, so I had to train myself to not get my hopes up to start with.

As the clicked the button for my computer to turn on, I heard to hard drive rev into life. While it was loading up I quickly ran and made myself a cup of coffee. It wasn't exactly freezing cold, but it was chilly enough to welcome a warm drink with open arms.

Knowing that if Jerry was online I would want to sit there all day, I decided to run up to my room, grab a blanket…then continued back to my computer.

Snuggling into the computer chair with my warm coffee and comfortable blanket, I clicked to sign into AIM.

GoodAndBroken has signed on…

Immediately my computer made a small beeping sound, that actually startled me.

TakeABreath: Good Morning!

GoodAndBroken: Yes it is a very good morning :D how are you?

TakeABreath: Haha…someone seems happy! I am also quite happy! I feel today is the start of a new day!

GoodAndBroken: Must be in the air…because I have a sneaking suspicion I might smile today…lol

TakeABreath: And here I was thinking you were already smiling…just talking to me should make you happy! LOL jokes!

GoodAndBroken: Well someone's sure of themselves :P haha and so you should be…you have a bigger effect on me then I think you could ever imagine. I know I've said it a million times…but thanx for listening!

TakeABreath: I may learn to regret it if you keep apologizing! Haha…what's your plans for today?

That was a good question…hmm I never had any plans…and if I did they weren't exactly my plans were they? I only ever did what I was supposed to! It was at this point that I made a conscious decision to do something for myself today!

GoodAndBroken: Well I hadn't thought past sitting here with my blanket and talking to you all morning…but I just had a really good idea!

TakeABreath: Oh so you had thought about me at least :P

GoodAndBroken: Your awfully flirtatious this morning…towards someone you don't even know :P

TakeABreath: Haha you have some weird effect on me…and this may sound corny…but I feel I know you…well at least you know me better then most of my friends!

GoodAndBroken: Well at least now I don't have to feel stupid thinking that myself…now we can be stupid together :P

TakeABreath: So tell me about your 'really good idea'.

GoodAndBroken: You remember that guy that stepped in for me last night? Well I have his number sitting here…and since I never do anything spontaneous…or out of the blue…or without someone first telling me to do it…I'm going to call him! What do you think of my plan?

TakeABreath: haha and what are you going to say to him? It sounds like a very adventurous plan and one I wish I had the guts to do myself! But that is something I would have to work towards!

Nick POV

I couldn't quite work out where my head was at. Here I was talking to this insanely sweet and intriguing girl I met randomly on the internet, and the picture of Miley's face kept running through my head. I just couldn't concentrate. Rae/Miley…was I crazy? I hardly knew either of these girls but both individually were having this huge effect on me…and neither of them had clue.

I had been given Miley's number and my phone had been practically glued to my hand ever since. But she would think I was utterly insane if I called her first thing in the morning…the morning after we had met. I pushed all thoughts aside as I continued to talk to Rae.

GoodAndBroken: Well ok my plan has a few holes in it…but hey give me a little bit of credit…I used my brain!

Even though I had no idea what she looked liked…I could still imagine the cheeky, excited look she would have on her face while typing this.

TakeABreath: LOL that's ok…that's what I'm here for right?

GoodAndBroken: Well I would like to think you mean more to me then that haha…but considering this is only the third time we have spoken…I wont e too forward in saying…we are friends!

TakeABreath: Absolutely gutted…and here I was photo shopping a photo of myself into a BFF e-greeting card!

GoodAndBroken: LMAO you know what I mean!

TakeABreath: Lol yeh I do…just playing with you! So for your plan…just text him maybe?

Why did I have a sudden stab of jealousy? For all I knew this girl was a complete freak in real life! But something inside me was telling me I knew that wasn't true. If I trusted my instincts, this girl would turn out to mean quite abit to me. I'm a huge believer in fate…maybe this was my fate?

GoodAndBroken: Yeh but what would I say?

TakeABreath: Hey (insert guys name here)…had fun last night…wanna come to my place…wink wink!

GoodAndBroken: O.O JERRY! Lol what kind of girl do you think I am!

TakeABreath: HAHA I was just kidding…I'm not too good at being a chick so not really sure what you should write…I just old you what I know a guy is bound to like!

GoodAndBroken: You are such a boy…and here I was thinking you were this one of a kind…amazing listener…kind hearted…gentlemen!

TakeABreath: Don't get me wrong I'm all of those things for sure…but I have my male qualities too :P

GoodAndBroken: Sigh…such a boy!

Our first few conversations had been marred with depression and a lack of hope. Something about this conversation today was clearly different. The only thing I could think of was that maybe we were making a difference in each others lives…and that talking to Rae was the best thing that's happened to me in way to long.

TakeABreath: You wouldn't want it any other way…admit it!

GoodAndBroken: This 'new' Jerry I am seeing today is intriguing!! You would be a lot of fun to hang out with I think!

I was a little taken aback by this comment. The thought of actually meeting her scared the hell out of me. Talking online was one thing…and was so easy and comfortable, but me in person….that's the whole issue! If she ever found out who I was….the 'Nick Jonas' we would never be able to have these conversations. I made a mental note to myself to hold on to this 'unknown' status of our…I guess you would say relationship…as long as I could.

TakeABreath: Haha trust me…I'm way to shy!

GoodAndBroken: Maybe I will find out one day…but today…I need your help! What will I write in my text?

TakeABreath: You tell me what you want to write and ill tell you if its ok…sound good?

GoodAndBroken: ok what about, _Hey Nick its Rae…just wanted to thank you again for everything last night…I truly appreciate it! Hope to hear from you soon Rae xo_

The instant I saw the name Nick my heart jumped a million miles a second. Who was I kidding…she never would mean me. I would of course love to receive a msg like that off Miley, but I wasn't going to get my hopes up. Calming myself down after seeing my name…I realized I hadn't replied…so I quickly typed to her.

TakeABreath: I guess that could work…

I didn't mean to lose all enthusiasm, but something inside me seemed to shrivel up. My happiness wasn't completely gone because of course I was still so eager to talk to Rae…but the thought of hearing from Miley made me feel a little eager…a little worried…and more then anything nervous.

GoodAndBroken: Are you sure? You don't seem too sure…

This was obviously eating at her, and her idea would work nicely…and who was I to get jealous? I barely even knew her!

TakeABreath: Yeah, that was my bad. It sounds wonderful, do it!

GoodAndBroken: Okay…here I go! Be back in a sec

I waited for a few minutes, hearing my computer chime in time with my cell phone. My head snapped in the direction of my phone, pushing my laptop off of me, and striding over to my phone. Clutching it tightly in my hand, I flipped it open to read '1 unread message from: Miley"

My eyes widened, surely this was just a coincidence…right? I decided on reading it later, seeing as I was immersed in a conversation with Rae right now, and it would be rude to ignore her.

Plopping back down onto the sofa, I leaned back against the cushions and pulled the computer back onto my lap.

GoodAndBroken: Okay, done.

GoodAndBroken: I sent it!

GoodAndBroken: Are you proud?

GoodAndBroken: Jerry? You there?

GoodAndBroken: Jeeeerrrryyyy! Jeeeerrryy! JERE-BEAR.

GoodAndBroken: sigh, now I'm talking to myself.

GoodAndBroken: WHERE ARE YOOOOU?!

Chuckling to myself, I brushed my fingers against the keys, entering in my reply.

TakeABreath: Sorry, Miss Impatient, I got a text message. I had to read it. Not all of us can be as fast as your royal highness would like!

GoodAndBroken: Jerry! There you are! Hey! I am not 'your royal highness'!!

TakeABreath: insert raised eyebrow here

GoodAndBroken: lol. Okay so maybe I am….

TakeABreah: Thank you! Admittance is the first step….anywho, I read you sent the text message?

GoodAndBroken: YES. I did!!

TakeABreath: Aaaaand?

GoodAndBroken: And what?

TakeAResponse: Did ya get a reply?

GoodAndBroken: No :( not yet

TakeABreath: You'll get one. Don't worry!

GoodAndBroken: Yeah, I hope. Okay, need caffination…going to pour myself of coffee. Back in a flash! Try not to miss me too much!

TakeABreath: lol okay, I'll try.

GoodAndBroken has gone away

Deciding I could take the time now to text Miley, I flipped open my phone and clicked "read message".

_Hey Nick its Miley…just wanted to thank you again for everything last night…I truly appreciate it! Hope to hear from you soon _

_Miley xo_

My jaw dropped. Scrolling up in my conversation with "Rae", I saw that this text message matched word-for-word what she had told me she was going to say. All that was different was Miley replaced Rae. It all became very clear to me, all of a sudden.

Here I was, deciding between Miley and Rae, two equally amazing girls…come to find out…THEY'RE THE SAME GIRL. This was oddly resembling her old t.v. show, Hannah Montana, and the irony of the whole situation was a little funny. Chuckling to myself, I heard my computer ding.

GoodAndBroken: BACK.

TakeABreath: YAY. My life can resume now!

GoodAndBroken: Sarcasm?

TakeABreath: Maybe…

GoodAndBroken: I can live with that.

TakeABreath: lol. So tell me exactly what you said, in that text message.

GoodAndBroken: Okay…why?

TakeABreath: uhh so that I can analyze it? I dunno, I just wanna know!

GoodAndBroken: Okay okay fine. I said…"_Hey Nick its Rae…just wanted to thank you again for everything last night…I truly appreciate it! Hope to hear from you soon Rae xo"_…exactly what I typed up there. Word-for-word.

Still a little unsure, I figured I would test it out. Pushing my fingers on the keys of my phone, I typed in a response to Miley, hoping 'Rae' would tell me that 'Nick' texted her back.

TakeABreath: that's cool.

GoodAndBroken: HE JUST TEXTED ME BACK.

Bingo.

TakeABreath: oh? What'd he say?

Here it was; moment of truth.

GoodAndBroken: "Hey Rae! Listen, it was no problem, I was happy to step in. It's funny that you just texted me, I was about to call you. I wanted to know if you would like to have lunch, today?" OH MY GOSH HE ASKED ME TO LUNCH.

My eyes widened. Sure enough, that was what I had typed. It was her. It was Miley. I was talking to Miley. The Miley. My heart beat faster, the instant I became 100 positive that it was her.

TakeABreath: are you gonna go?

GoodAndBroken: hell yeah!!

Sure enough, after she replied, I got another text message from Miley.

_For sure! When and where?_

_Miley xo_

Hitting the 'reply' button, I entered in a message.

_How about in an hour at…the Cheesecake Factory?_

GoodAndBroken: HE WANTS TO GO TO THE CHEESECAKE FACTORY. I LOVE THAT PLACE.

I laughed to myself. I knew I would have to tell her soon, it would be like invading her privacy if I didn't. But I'd have to wait for the right moment to share this ironic secret with her.

TakeABreath: That's cool. Good food, man!

My phone chimed once more, as I flipped it open and read:

_Exciting! See you soon!!_

A/N: Thoughts, opinions, critiques, etc... Review and tell us your thoughts we love reading them. :D


End file.
